


Learning to Trust

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Kissing, Trust Issues, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Sofia wants Oswald to learn that he can trust her.





	Learning to Trust

“Why should I trust you?” 

She watches him as he paces the floor of her living room. She’s grown accustomed to him doing this; there will be calm periods in the weeks they have known each other where Oswald seems to trust her, where he’s let his guard down and let her get to actually know him, but then virtually anything will throw him into a strong state of distrust. Admittedly she’s the slightest bit exhausted by this, even a little hurt that he doesn’t trust her, but she understands.

“Why wouldn’t you trust me?” 

He stops and steps closer to her glaring at her with eyes that are filled with both anger and fear. She scares him, she scares him because she makes him feel a way he swore he wouldn’t feel again. 

“Oh, I don’t know maybe because you’re a Falcone and you just happen to move back to Gotham right as I get full control over it again. That and I’ve seen you talking to Jim.” 

She places a hand on his shoulder, she feels him tense beneath her touch, but he doesn’t shove her away. 

“Do you want to know the truth?” 

He doesn’t respond, for a second he seems rather caught off guard by the fact he may get what he wants whether it be good or bad. 

“Gordon visited my father, he wanted him to come back and knock you off your throne.” She can see the rage flaring up in him and she can’t help but smile. “I was mad that the man who shot my brother thought he had the God given right to come to our home and demand my father to do any favors for him. So, I came here, I met you, and sometimes I pretend that I want to help Gordon. I swear to you that I have no intentions on hurting you Oswald.”

He continues to regard her, she knows this is hard for him, it’s been a struggle, but she hopes this is enough to gain his trust. 

“Why, I mean why….Why me?” He fumbles with the question and seems irritated with himself for not phrasing it correctly.

“Despite the issues we’ve had since meeting you’re still the first man to ever treat me with respect or kindness. I feel like I can actually talk to you, I trust you.” 

She knows how dangerous honesty is, but he needs to know she’s being honest if he’s going to relax with her. 

“I’m sorry.” He says, voice soft. “You aren’t him….I shouldn’t have, I shouldn’t have treated you like you were.” 

He’s never told her about Ed, but she’s heard from people around the city about the situation. The rest she’s pieced together by Oswald’s behavior, by his pain, and she hates that he’s been hurt that way. The trauma of the situation is evident, and she wants to help ease it. 

“It’s okay you’re forgiven.” 

He tentatively places a hand against her hip, he pulls her closer to himself and she knows he’s nervous. He’s still scared of this, of himself, and what he knows of love and romance so far. She’s grateful that he allows it when she leans in and kisses him gently, after a moment of hesitation he kisses her back as he circles his arm around her waist and holds her close to him. She doesn’t need the words to know she’s earned his trust.


End file.
